


December Prompts

by pretty_ok



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Snow, Winter, anti tank missiles are cooler than mistletoe, weird military AU in chapter 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/pseuds/pretty_ok
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the r/fanfiction December prompts. Expect fluff, silliness, and non-sequiturs. Also, probably several versions of the ZPD Christmas party that exist simultaneously. Ratings will vary between drabbles, so the rating for the fic will reflect the most severe one. Most of them are G so far.





	1. Traffic Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1st: First Frost - 100 words - Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.

“Ugh, this is the  _ worst!”  _ Judy stamped her foot on the ground, crunching through the fresh snowfall into the hardpack below.

“Cheer up, Fluff. Only two more days ‘til they get power back up.” Nick took a sip from the steaming thermos. Snow continued to fall as Judy signaled traffic to stop before waving on the opposite lanes.

“Yeah, but your coat is way thicker than mine. And these uniform jackets are paper thin.” Something warm and soft wrapped around her legs. She looked up and Nick gave her a wink that warmed her even more than his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out writing a meaningful story in 100 words is can be hard, but also a lot of fun. Hope you enjoyed and are ready for stuff this sappy all month :P


	2. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd: Put On - 200 words - Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders... ;D

Chief Bogo was not having a good day. As the massive cape buffalo sat down at his desk, he glanced at the photo of his wife that he kept. His perpetual scowl was forced to soften, but only briefly.

When his wife had heard that all the officers in the ZPD loved to wear ugly sweaters around Christmas, she decided she would knit one for her husband this year. That meant he had no choice but to wear it to work. Again. And again. And again.

For a week and a half Wilde had been cracking worse and worse jokes at the chief’s expense. It had gotten so bad now that nearly the entire force had joined in, especially when word had somehow gotten around that his wife had made the sweater.

Hopps had tried to console him by complimenting his wife’s needlework, but that had just made things worse when the other officers started asking if they could pay for Mrs. Bogo to make them one too.

_ The worst part is she would. And for free. _

Chief Bogo sighed and opened his daily briefing. One thing good thing had come of this: he had never had a warmer winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to try and write one of these _not_ about Nick and Judy. We'll probably see a few other faces around the ZPD and Zootopia before the month is over.


	3. Plastered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd: Spike! - 500 words - Oh no, someone has spiked the Eggnog! How terrible!~ /s

“Oh man, I think that eggnog Rhinovich made was more rum than nog,” Judy said. She and Nick had stumbled most of the way down the hall to her apartment—closer to the ZPD than Nick’s.

“I dunno how you- you- you drink that imitation egg stuff.” Nick was leaning up against the wall while Judy fumbled for her keys.

“Well, what’d  _ you _ have, Mr. Predator?” She finally found her key and began the process of missing the lock several times.

“Jus’ straigh’ rum, Carrots.” Nick raised a flask and shook it, the liquid left within sloshing noisily.

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers,” Judy muttered as she finally got the door open. Nick practically fell through it after her. Once inside, he made a beeline across the small room to her bed and plopped down on the edge. He began yanking off his clothes while Judy closed the door.

“Come on, Fluff. You wanna have some fun? No whiskey dick for this fox. No whiskey di- no whisk- mmmm whiskey.” He started snoring immediately as his jaws hung parted, his tongue lolling out one side. Judy simply rolled her eyes as she changed out of her dress.

“Would’ve been much easier with your help, you dumb fox,” she said as she tugged on a loose top. No reaction from the dumb fox. She was abruptly reminded how much the room was still spinning when she took her first step towards the bed. One near fall and a few wobbly steps later, she reached it.

Nick was curled up in a ball on his side on the edge near her. When her attempt to push him over to make room failed, she settled for climbing over him to the other side. Too tired to reach for the blankets Nick had kicked off the base of the bed, she simply pulled his tail over her and snuggled up against his back. Soon she too escaped into dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Oh my God is feels like Bogo shoved a bowling ball into my head.” Nick had Judy’s pillow thoroughly squeezed over his ears.

“Hey gimme that, my head hurts too!” Nick hissed and kicked at her half-heartedly as Judy attempted to grab the pillow.

“Carrots, I’m sorry, but I am in clear and present danger. Don’t make me detain you. And could you keep your voice down?”

“I’m half you size and I drank so much of Rhinovich’s death-nog! I have an urgent need to requisition this pillow for police business.”

“You don’t deserve a pillow until you own two like a civilized mammal!”

“I-

“Would you two shut up already!” yelled Pronk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was just going to write about a hangover, but a friend wanted me to make it smutty, which I felt would be a bit much, and this is where it ended up.


	4. Yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4th: Naughty - 100 words - Holiday treats shouldn't be messed with, and yet here we are. glares

“Nick! Those are Clawhauser’s ginger snaps!”

Crumbs fell out of Nick's mouth as he spoke. “Look, Hopps, Benji said he wanted to go on a diet. The way I see it, I'm just helping out a friend.” He tossed another cookie up and caught it in his mouth. 

“You know how he gets when people eat his food…” 

Nick quirked his head as Judy trailed off, jaws still munching on several cookies. Understanding dawned on his face when a large paw rested on his shoulder, claws pressing against him uncomfortably hard.

“He he, heyyy there, Benji…”


	5. Thoughtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 5th: Nice - 200 words - An insanely kind gesture from someone unexpected.

There was a quiet knocking on the door. Before Chief Bogo even looked up from his desk, Wilde had already let himself in. Bogo sighed quietly.

“Hey, Chief, you, uh, got a minute?” The fox was rubbing the back of his neck, and he looked genuinely nervous. Or embarrassed. He was also very obviously holding something behind his back with his other paw.

“What do you want, Wilde?” Bogo carefully took off his reading glasses and tucked them in a pocket.

“Well, Judy and I got you a little gift. It was actually her idea, but she wanted me to pretend it was just me to get on your good side, but I couldn’t sell her out like that-”

“Alright, alright, thank you very much, Officer Wilde. You can leave it on my desk.” After the fox beat a hasty retreat, Bogo leaned forward and picked up the small card and lanyard from the edge of his desk. He examined it for a moment, putting his reading glasses back on.

“How the hell did Hopps and Wilde get this?”

He shook his head as he placed the Gazelle backstage season pass in a locked drawer.

_ Extraordinary. As usual. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm caught up! Now I just gotta try and keep up in the future.


	6. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 6th: Cozy - 100 words - [Picture prompt](http://i.imgur.com/Z2aVey9.jpg)

Nick closed the door to the cabin and shook the snow out of his coat. Judy poked her head up from the pile of knit blankets that filled the armchair by the fireplace.

“It’s lovely out there, Carrots. You should try it sometime.”

“It’s too cold!” Judy’s head disappeared back into the pile, ears and all.

“Oh no, the helpless little bunny is all alone in her burrow while a big, bad fox is about.” He heard muffled giggling as he quietly approached the chair. When he pounced, she laughed at first, then went silent.

“Nick, get off. You’re wet.”


	7. Bad Taste in my Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbad - 200 words - Baking gingerbread cookies is harder than it looks.

“Oh, wow, Judy, wow, uh… I don’t know what to say.”

Judy looked up at Clawhauser with a hopeful expression while the portly cheetah finished chewing and swallowed. Nick stood a few paces back, paw over his mouth.

“These, uh, these cookies-- they’re kind of terrible.”

Nick lost the battle to keep his laughter under control when he saw Judy’s ears drop against her back. “Told ya, Fluff.”

Judy looked over her shoulder and fixed Nick with a death glare, which only caused him to start laughing even harder.

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like that, Judy. They’re not  _ thaaat _ bad.” Clawhauser took another bite. His face immediately wrinkled in displeasure.

“Come on, let’s head home, Carrots.” 

Judy sidestepped as Nick attempted to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “We’re not on speaking terms right now.”

“Wait, what?” Nick looked first at Judy, who was staring forward resolutely, then back to Clawhauser, who was now struggling to suppress his own chuckling. When he realized he would get no help from either of them, he looked back ahead and stuck his paws in his pockets.

_ You know what? It’s my apartment. I’ll make  _ _ her _ _ sleep on the couch. Ha! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was partially inspired by discussing writing at least one of these that wasn't as fluffy as possible. It's still pretty cute though.


	8. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 8th: Whirl'd Peas - 100 words - A disastrous miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this one is a continuation from the previous prompt, so if you somehow haven't read that one first, I suggest you do.

“This is not what I meant when I said we aren’t sleeping together tonight.” Judy was fuming next to the bed. A dropped pillow and blanket were on the ground next to her.

Nick looked at her from the bed. “Well, since this is my apartment, and my bed, which I made this morning, I intend to lie in it.”

A glare was her only response.

“Come on, Carrots, it’s 2016. Women are historically underrepresented in couch sleeping.”

She picked up the pillow and blanket and stomped out of the room. Nick felt distinctly un-triumphant at having the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough to write. In the original draft Nick had another quip for Judy that she replied to with "fuck you!" as she stomped out, but it didn't feel right. I did realize that I don't think I've ever read a fic where I've seen them have an angry fight, which is a little weird. Maybe I'll go write some really angsty fic about that at some point.


	9. Good Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 9th: Deck the Halls - 100 words - [Put up some decorations today!](http://i.imgur.com/msvpgAX.png)

“Carrots, I don’t know what you’re doing, but it needs to stop.” 

Her giggling briefly escalated to a laugh as she kept circling him, the strand of Christmas lights in her paws quickly running out as she wrapped up her fox.

“I’m barely gonna be able to walk at this rate!”

Judy made one last half-loop, doubled the cord around his tail, and stepped back. “There, all done!”

The lights immediately warmed Nick’s fur as Judy connected the extension cord. They both froze when Delgato’s head peeked through the door.

“You two better not be fu– oh my God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're back with the fluff in full-form. I also liberally used the picture prompt for inspiration. It's just too cute. :D


	10. Kaboom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 10th: Missile Tow - 400 words - Mistletoe is a fantastic plot device for the holidays. Here, have a bushel!

The gravel crunched as their feet pounded across the rooftop. Destroyed cars littered the streets below. Gunfire and explosions could be heard coming from all directions. Judy reached the ledge first, pulling up her range-finding binoculars to scan the street. Nick reached it a moment later and shouldered the large missile launcher.

“This is so fucking cool.”

Judy looked up from her binoculars. “Zootopia’s being invaded! This is not cool at all!”

“Three words, Carrots: Anti. Tank. Missile.”

The squawk of their radios interrupted any further rebuttals.

_“Whiskey 2, this is Whiskey Actual, three IFVs confirmed heading for Park Street half a click north.”_

Judy keyed her mic. “Whiskey-Actual this Whiskey 2-6, we copy. Three IFVs heading south on Park Street. Permission to engage?”

_“Permission granted. Be safe.”_

Nick sniggered as the line went dead. “Clawhauser’s taking this a little too seriously, don’t you think? Why not just refer to us by squad car designation like normal?”

“How about you just trying focusing for a moment? They’ll be here any second.” She pressed her face back into the binoculars. Thankfully, there weren’t any civilians around near the range where the vehicles were supposed to show up. To his credit, Nick did shut up and press his own face to the sighting optic of the launcher.

_I’m impressed. That thing’s gotta be made for wolves, if not something bigger, and he’s been lugging it and almost all the ammo all day with no complaints._

One of the missiles, almost as tall as she was, was still slung haphazardly across her back. Nick had started out with three of his own. Now only one was left.

Her ears caught a distant rumbling, and when she looked up she saw Nick’s ears were also keened at the same intersection. A large tank rounded the corner, followed by two APCs.

“Target sighted. 528 meters. Hit the tank first.”

“Roger.”

She heard the two beeps that signaled the computer guidance system had locked-on, then the click as Nick depressed the trigger. Her fur was briefly awash with heat from the missile’s backblast. In a split-second, the secondary charge fired, the missile rocketed up into the sky, then back down onto the tank. A loud explosion echoed down the street as the turret shot up on a column of fire and smoke. They were already running back to the stairs before it hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw Missile Tow, and all I could think was [ TOW missile!](http://pop.h-cdn.co/assets/15/41/1444050135-tank-pop-big.gif)
> 
> I could watch that gif for days.
> 
> P. S. Yes, technically, Nick does not have a TOW missile, since his is fire-and-forget. Also, TOW missiles tend to be quite large and not easily ~~man~~ mammal-portable.


	11. "Cake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 11th: Indestructable - 100 words - Everyone hates fruitcake. I don't think this particular one is edible.

“Come on, Carrots, you gotta try it. This is the only predator delicacy that’s not meat based.”

Judy eyed the brown rock on her plate. Nick called it a fruit cake, but she didn’t think it deserved the honor. A hard poke with her nail failed to even dent the surface.

Nick tossed another chunk up and caught it in his jaws. The loud cracking sounds as he munched on it made her ears twitch.

“Are you sure you didn’t over-cook this?”

“If anything, I’d say it’s a little underdone.”

She was still spitting bits at him fifteen minutes later.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 12th: Yule Like It - 200 words - Character A is absolutely convinced that Character B will like this surprise.

Nick swung into his apartment with the opening door, already shifting one of the grocery bags back into his other paw.

“Carrots, I’m home.” He froze in his tracks and sniffed the air, then looked down at the trail of rose petals on the floor. He frowned and trudged into the bedroom, bags and all.

When he walked into the room, he was greeted by Judy gazing at him longingly from his bed. She was wearing nothing save for a set of gray fox ears, and a gray fox tail draped over her hips tantalizingly.

“Like what you see, Stud?”

He sighed. “Did it  _ really _ have to be today, Judy? I told you I wanted to make a nice dinner, and Bogo’s gonna kill me if I don’t finish my casefiles by Friday.”

Judy was crestfallen. “I just thought we could– I wanted to make you– Maybe we could just do–”

Nick had already left the doorway. She heard his voice call out from the kitchen, “Look, I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m really busy right now. Could you clean up the roses while I make dinner?”

Judy slowly unclipped the tail and padded over to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why I suddenly like making these two sad. D:
> 
> I hope I don't go through an angst phase. Hopefully the earlier shot of fluff was enough for you guys, although the next one will probably be fluffy too.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't get to the prompts today, but I wrote this for [the r/fanfiction AMA I'm part of](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/5iffuq/ama_reddit_we_have_3_more_fanfiction_authors_here/?sort=confidence) that you should all totally check out!

"Nope, still tastes like garbage." Nick unceremoniously tossed the cup into a nearby trash can.

Judy cringed a little as she heard the unfinished contents splatter inside the bin. "Oh come on! This place has the best carrot smoothies in all of Zootopia!" Judy was intently slurping up her own drink.

"Look, I guess it's just not my thing. Sorry, Fluff." He walked over and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't complain about eating carrots when I cook them," she said, arching an eyebrow.

He played with her ears for a moment before looking down to respond. "That's just to get in your pants, Cottontail."

She elbowed him playfully. "You're not supposed to tell me that!"

He spun her around and knelt down to bring their faces level. He donned a cherubic smile. "For you, my darling, only the truth."

"You're gonna be sleeping on the couch if you keep this up, Nicholas Piberius Wilde." She barely managed to maintain a stern face.

"No I won't." He gave her a peck on the cheek before standing up and starting forwards. "Come on, _Carrots_ , I can tell you want to head back now."

Judy's ears flushed briefly while she hurried to catch up to him.


	14. Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 13th: Over The River - 100 words - And through [the woods...](http://i.imgur.com/GcwECqZ.jpg) where are we going again?

Nick stood up from the freshly attached tire, the lug wrench still in his paw. He crunched his way through the snow back to the trunk, placed the wrench in its compartment next to the deflated tire, and closed the trunk. When he attempted to open the door to get back in, he found it locked.

“Very funny, Carrots. Now, let me in.”

Judy mimed incomprehension and pressed an ear against the window.

She continued mocking him until he bent down, pulled a bobby pin from his wallet, opened the door, and tossed her into the snow.


	15. Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 14th: Stop it! - 200 words - Someone's enthusiasm for the holidays [gets out of hand.](http://imgur.com/MliXTZg)

Judy still couldn’t believe it. As she walked into the Precinct One lobby, Delgato was wearing that sexy elf costume for the fourth day in a row. Delgato, the manliest guy on the force, the only one who could beat Rhinovich in arm wrestling, the tiger who volunteered for riot duty during the holidays. Yet now he was standing in front of Clawhauser’s desk, his hips cocked, chatting amiably as his tail swished back and forth, ringing the cluster of jingle bells on the tip. And peeking out from behind those stocky legs was a familiar red tail with a bow tied on near the end.

_ No. No no no no this isn’t happening. _

She gave a small wave when Clawhauser looked up and noticed her. Then Delgato turned to face her.

_ That outfit is even more revealing from the front. _

Then Nick stepped into view. Her ears turned bright crimson, and she quickly lost the battle to keep her eyes on his face.

_ Why are those shorts so short? And so  _ **_tight?_ **

_ How am I supposed to go on patrol with him like this? _

**_How am I supposed to keep my eyes off of him like this?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this takes place when Nick and Judy are still in the "totally just best friends and there's a ton of sexual tension" phase ;)


	16. Mixup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 15th: Secret Whatnow? - 100 words - The Secret Santa gift exchange went wrong this year. So very wrong.

Judy slid a nail through the wrapping paper and tore it along the seam of the box.

_ I wonder what this is. It’s pretty heavy. And cold. _

Opening the box revealed a refrigerated package. She yelped and sprang back after opening it. Nick looked up from his own gift, then sniffed the air.

“Oh, that is not good at all.”

“Who would think giving me ten pounds of chicken breasts was a good idea‽” Judy got up, peered into the box again, and shuddered.

“Weeeeell, since you wouldn’t want all this meat to go to waste…”

“Nick!” 


	17. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 16th: Excite Mint - 100 words - Include the line: "You don't need 500 candy canes!"

Higgins and McHorn successfully located the candy aisle in the Koal-mart. 

“Okay, how do we  _ really _ impress Clawhauser?” Higgins asked.

“Candy. A lot of candy,” McHorn replied.

“Yeah, but what kind?” The hippo waved a hand to gesture at the well-stocked shelves.

“Let’s try a medley,” McHorn said with a smirk. He grabbed the cart, slammed one huge arm onto the shelf, and walked down the aisle, knocking all the candy in his path into the cart.

“McHorn! How’re we gonna pay for all this? We don’t need 500 candy canes!”

The rhino just silently wheeled towards the checkout.


End file.
